SA-2 Samson
Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson - średni, dwuwirnikowy, wielozadaniowy śmigłowiec używany przez ZPZ, gdzie pełni rolę "konia roboczego" w transporcie powietrznym, głównie do celów cywilnych. Uzbrojony jest on w dwa zasobniki rakiet kierowanych (bądź działka 7,62 mm) oraz dwa karabiny Hydra MBS-9M lub M60 montowane w drzwiach. Budowa Śmigłowiec ten został zbudowany w (charakterystycznym i rozpowszechnionym przez film Avatar) układzie napędowym z dwoma wirnikami osiowymi osadzonymi osłonie pierścieniowej ustawionymi poprzecznie. Każdy z wirników składa się z dwóch trój łopatowych niezależnych wiatraków poruszających się w przeciwnych kierunkach (podobnie jak to ma miejsce w tzw. Układzie Kamowa), co zapewnia mu bardzo dobre właściwości manewrowe. Układ taki jako jedyny daje możliwość bezpiecznego katapultowania się pilota w razie niebezpieczeństwa (lecz, taka możliwość nie została pokazana w filmie). Oba wirniki mogą niezależnie odchylać się w przód bądź tył, a także niezależnie zmieniać moment obrotowy. Zastosowanie takiego rozwiązania w filmie pokazuje że został on znakomicie przygotowany z technicznej strony przez wybitnych specjalistów. Rampa załadunkowa używana jest do transportu do 12 ludzi/avatarów lub towarów. Pozostaje ona zazwyczaj otwarta, co powoduje konieczność używania Egzopaków przez znajdujących się tam ludzi. Kokpit jest hermetycznie odizolowany co umożliwia tam pracę bez Egzopaków. Stałe ciśnienie wewnątrz kabiny jest utrzymywane w okolicach 0,3 psi, jednak w razie niekontrolowanej dekompresji, każdy z czterech fotelów posiada wmontowaną awaryjną maskę tlenową (BIBS). Na znajdującym się pod kadłubem maszyny haku (żurawiu) można powiesić dodatkowy lub ponadwymiarowy ładunek (np.: przenośne, kontenerowe laboratorium). Całość konstrukcji została obudowana pancerzem o grubości 12,7 mm. Historia Samson był używany na Ziemi od dziesięcioleci. W różnorodnych misjach na Antarktydzie, w Himalajach, czy Hondurasie udowodniono że może on sprawnie latać zarówno w rzadkiej jak i gęstej atmosferze, w ekstremalnych temperaturach bez szczególnej konserwacji. Samson sprostał zapotrzebowaniu ZPZ na niezawodną i wytrzymałą latającą jednostkę transportową, ze wzmocnioną instalacją elektryczną, przygotowaną do rygorystycznych warunków Pandory. Znane Samson'y * Samson 13 - użyty i zniszczony w ataku na Drzewo Dusz. * Samson 14 - użyty w ataku na Drzewo-Dom * Samson 16 - pilotowany przez Trudy Chacon. * Samson 19 - użyty przez Milesa Quaritcha by zlikwidować zbuntowanych avatarów Jake Sullyego, Norma Spellmana i Grace Augustine. * Samson 20 - użyty w ataku na Drzewo Dusz. Zniszczony przez Neytiri. * Samson 23 - biorący udział w incydencie czerwcowym Ciekawostki * W rzeczywistości Aérospatiale to francuskie, państwowe konsorcjum lotnicze, producent śmigłowców i samolotów, cywilnych i wojskowych. Oddział zajmujący się konstrukcją śmigłowców w 1992 połączył się z analogicznym odziałem firmy DASA w tworząc Grupę Eurocopter. * Wygląd Samsona sugeruje iż było on wzorowany na EC 135/EC 145 (kokpit), V-22 Osprey (układ sterowania), Bell X-22 (wirniki tunelowe), rodzinie Bell UH-1 Huey (przesuwane drzwi ładunkowe, płozy zamiast podwozia kołowego, boczne stanowiska karabinów zamontowane są w drzwiach, zamiast w specjalnie przygotowanym oknie (jak np. w UH-60)), UH-60 Black Hawk (odgłosy przypominające maszyny czterołopatowe) oraz helikopterach rosyjskiej firmy Kamow (układ, podwójnych, przeciwstawnych, współosiowych wirników) Galeria Plik:Samson1 from paul o.jpg|Concept Art Plik:Shootingchoppers.jpg|Samson 16 atakujący Smoka, podczas bitwy od Drzewo Dusz. Plik:Samson landing at halelulja mountains.jpg|Samson 16 lądujący w górach Alleluja Plik:Samson procedre.jpg|Tablica informująca o procedurach wsiadania i lotu Samsonem Plik:Oct29Trailer-11.jpg|Samson w górach Alleluja Plik:Samson.png|Samson w grze z Avatar: The Game Plik:Samsons.png|Samsony eskortujące jedną z dwóch Walkirii SA-2 Samson cockpit doors open.png en:Aerospatiale SA-2 Samson de:SA-2 Samson fr:Aérospatial SA-2 Samson ru:Самсон Kategoria:Pojazdy Kategoria:Artykuły z cytatami